


Savasana

by klainefics24



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NYADA Student Blaine, Some slightly lewd comments but no smut because it makes me uncomfy to wriiiite lol, Teacher/Student dynamic- but legal because they're both adults!, Yoga Instructor Kurt, Yoga!AU, alternate first meeting, maybe one day you guys... ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainefics24/pseuds/klainefics24
Summary: NYADA Senior Blaine has is bad for his yoga teacher...
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Crush

**Author's Note:**

> My first chaptered work! Wowie!
> 
> This is the first part of what should be maybe 3-4 chapters, but we'll see where it takes us.
> 
> As a passionate amateur yogi, I try my best to use the correct terminology- but if you spot a mistake, do let me know!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

“Hold for 3… 2… 1… And, come to rest in tabletop position.”

Blaine planted his knees back on the ground, grateful that he forked out $10 more for a mat with a little extra padding. To say he had been dancing and boxing since high school, he was surprised by how much he trembled trying to hold some of those poses.

“Great job, everyone. Now, swivel your feet to one side and gently lay back for savasana- otherwise known as the corpse pose.” Their instructor paused. “Which, by the looks of things, is how I’m guessing a lot of you guys are feeling, huh?”

The class laughed amongst themselves, making him smile in the way that caused his nose to scrunch up and his eyes to twinkle.

Not that Blaine was staring or anything.

He had been recommended the classes by his Dance 401 instructor, who- after one particularly dreadful class involving Blaine wobbling and stumbling his way through the barré exercises- told him that a summer of slacking off on his fitness had left him with all the core strength of a jellyfish. Harsh remark aside, he figured it couldn’t hurt to give it a go. If he could survive Sue’s bootcamp back in high school, he could surely handle an hour of yoga?

_“Deep, meaningful breaths, guys. Remember the intentions we set out at the beginning of class. Find your place of inner peace.”_

Well, that was until he turned up to the first class and discovered their instructor was a far cry from the handsy old lady in bright teal activewear he had imagined.

Kurt had been teaching yoga in the NYADA studios for a couple of years since graduation, initially to tide him over during audition season post-senior year, but now mostly for his own enjoyment and to retain his flexibility in between roles. Turns out he had quite the knack for commanding a room, when given the chance. He was kind, but firm, easing them into the harder poses so smoothly that Blaine hardly noticed he was doing them until he felt the burning creep up through his shoulders.

Objectively, he shouldn’t have any issues with it. He was young, active, and just about bendy enough to accommodate even the slightly more ruthless positions Kurt put them in. Everything would be fine were it not for Blaine’s embarrassing and unbridled infatuation with him.

Tall, but delicately elfin, with lean muscle clad in sinfully tight leggings that did incredible things to everything from the hips downwards (and always carefully chosen to complement his mat and gym bag, he noted). His hair, despite him spending the majority of the class bending forwards or upside down, always managed to stay perfectly coiffed and silky smooth. And those _eyes_ … Blaine was glad that he usually wound up a little red and sweaty anyway, because he was positive that he would die if Kurt noticed how hard he blushed whenever he glanced over to check how he was doing.

“Okay, guys, that’s it. Thank you so much for your time, and I hope to see all of your lovely faces again next week.” Kurt said, allowing his eyes to flicker briefly to the cute guy with the curly hair in the second row, quickly looking back up to smile at the rest of the class. “Namaste.”

Like _that_. Blaine swallowed thickly, running a hand over his curls to smooth down any that had broken free from their gel prison.

_“Namaste.”_

Slowly, people began to rise and gather their things, making their way to the doors at the front of the studio and thanking Kurt before leaving. Blaine took his time, rolling up his mat tightly so it wouldn’t spring open on the subway home, pulling tennis shoes on his feet and a sweatshirt over his head.

“Nice job today, Blaine,” Came a soft voice from behind him. Blaine jumped, twisting around to see Kurt standing behind him. “Your downward dog is really improving.” He said with a sweet smile.

_Shit, shit,_ shit- _don’t say anything stupid!_

“Oh! Uh, thank you.” He offered what he hoped was an equally sincere grin, but came off a little bashful, Kurt noticed. “I was worried I kind of sucked, so that’s- um- good to know.”

“On the contrary,” Kurt said, brow raised. “You’re one of my best students. The dancers always are.”

“How did you know I dance?”

It was Kurt’s turn to flush, the warmth creeping up the back of his neck. _Definitely not because he was checking out his ass._

“I, er, saw you in here earlier this week? You take Cassie’s senior class, don’t you?”

Blaine’s eyes widened, slightly mortified at the thought of Kurt seeing him trip up no less than three of the ballet majors sharing his bar. “I.. Yeah, I do. She’s…”

“Evil?” Kurt suggested, making the pair of them snicker.

“Well, she definitely has interesting methods…”

“Believe me, I know. I used to be TA for her freshman class. She’ll grill anyone, given the chance, but she’s especially ruthless with the newbies.”

Blaine slung his gym bag over one shoulder. “God, I remember my first class with her. She threw that giant cane at one girl for her _‘sub-par jetés’_. It missed her and went straight through the window. Rolled right into moving traffic…” He trailed off, worried he was boring Kurt with his rambling, but perked up delightedly when he realised he had burst into loud, angelic laughter.

“Wow… That’s Cassie for you.” Kurt shook his head, turning at the sudden sound of his afternoon class trickling into the room. “Ah, my seniors are here. I’ll have to let you go now, I’m afraid.”

“Oh, of course! Sorry for keeping you, I didn’t mean to distract you or anything, you just- I mean, I just- um…”

He was cut off by Kurt’s hand cupping his shoulder. Blaine held his breath, willing his heart to stop beating so damn fast when he noticed how Kurt’s eyes were an even deeper shade of blue up close, warm and comforting.

“It’s alright, you didn’t keep me.” Kurt said, keeping his hand there for a second before squeezing gently and dropping it. “I’ll see you next week?”

Blaine didn’t trust himself to speak, so just nodded and shuffled- past the crowd of old people- out of the doors. Once in the corridor, he groaned to himself, rubbing his face to try and relieve some of the redness in his cheeks, praying it disappeared before the time he got back to his dorm so that his roommates wouldn’t tease him too mercilessly for it.


	2. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo, I wonder what will happen when Blaine gets home and his roommate starts grilling him on his obsession with Kurt? ;)
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter! We go a bit further into Blaine's backstory and why he seems to act so skittish around the guys he really likes.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this update! <3

After shouldering his way through the heaving streets of Manhattan on his way back home, Blaine jogged up three flights of stairs to his flat and kicked open the door. Tossing his keys into the bowl on the kitchen counter, he dumped his duffel bag and collapsed unceremoniously onto the sofa, allowing himself a long and pitiful groan as he rubbed his face with both hands.

“Rough class?”

Blaine blinked one eye open, his fuzzy vision focusing on the teasing grin of his blonde-haired roommate. _Not again…_

“Sam, please.” He mumbled. “I don’t need you on my back about this right now.”

He rolled his eyes. As much as he loved hanging out with Blaine- boy, could he be stubborn at times. Sighing, Sam plonked himself on top of Blaine’s legs, settling adjacent to his body. “Okay. Spill.”

“There is nothing _to spill_. I’m fine, just a little tired.”

“Ah-ah, sorry, dude. I know you, and I know when you’re lying.” Sam pinched the back of Blaine’s knees, making him yip. “Now, you can try to pretend nothing happened- but really, you and I both know this is about your crush on that yoga teacher with the cute butt.”

Blaine flushed tomato red and spluttered, lifting his head a little too quickly to defend himself. “Oh my god, Sam! I did _not_ say he had a cute butt! Don’t be so juvenile!-”

“So you won’t deny that you like him?”

He paused for a second, the burning in his cheeks growing steadily worse.

“I- I, didn’t, but...”

“Yes?”

Blaine slowly slid back to lay flat on the couch, burying his face in the cushions. 

“... Fine, I like him.”

Sam chuckled triumphantly, shuffling backwards so that he could sit down properly, pulling Blaine’s legs onto his lap. He still couldn’t put a finger on the moment in time where these small acts of friendly intimacy stopped being anything more than just that.

He was lucky, really. It all played out like one of those cliched teen high school movies. Rocking up to an empty classroom, faced with two dozen empty desks, he chose the one that would place him right next to a tall boy with a kind smile and fluffy, flicked-out hair who would soon become his best friend. It wasn’t long before they started to bond over their mutual interests- Blaine was pleasantly surprised to discover that, yes, there were people out there who were _even more_ into Star Wars than he was- and once Sam had introduced him to Tina, the three of them became inseparable. After the nightmarish time he had at his old school, coming to McKinley and finding two of his closest friends was more than he could have ever thought to ask for. He was sure that being both the new kid _and_ the gay kid would leave him twice as lonely as he was before the move, but for some blessed reason they took a liking to him almost immediately.

Really, he should have known things were too good to be true the second he caught himself starting to daydream about kissing those soft, pink lips at every given opportunity. It wasn’t like Sam, elbowing and teasing him in all of his bouncy, puppy-like friendliness, was helping to quash his fantasies. Not without guilt, he self-indulgently allowed their situation to spiral even further, blowing every little touch and smile and superhero fanfiction bingeing session ( _yes_ , don’t judge them…) way out of proportion in his head- until that awful, awful day where Sam finally cottoned onto him and confronted him about it.

Thankfully it didn’t make things awkward. Like, at all. Blaine was genuinely shocked at how understanding his best friend was about the whole ordeal. But then again, having expected things to end with a hard right hook to the jaw, literally any other outcome was a pleasant surprise in his eyes. Let alone one where they stayed close friends, graduated together and moved to New York to share a flat for all four years of college. 

“Dude, you should tell him!”

Blaine scoffed. “Are you joking? No way. He’s probably got a dozen boys chasing him around campus with puppy-dog eyes right this minute. He’s way, way out of my league…”

Sam frowned. “Woah, okay, let’s back it up. You’re a _catch_ . Seriously. I can say that now that things are cool between us. And so what if this Kurt guy has a crowd of people begging to take him out? That doesn’t mean you don’t have a chance, too. Show him that you’re interested! You’re in _New York_ \- isn’t that, like, the home of the gay scene?”

Blaine felt himself going pink around the ears. Oh, joy. The conversation was about to segue into the subject of his sorry, dried-up social life that died before it had the chance to blossom. He was now one of thousands of gay men in the city, and _still_ couldn’t find someone to settle down with. Granted, he hadn’t really dipped his toe in the dating pool much beyond getting coffee with a few guys who quickly lost interest after learning he wasn’t willing to put out. He knew he was wasting the prime years of his life, but something inside of him choked up when he tried to talk himself into downloading grindr. Or when he caught a wink from the touchy-feely guy in his Body and Movement class. _Or when he tried to pluck up the courage to ask his cute yoga instructor for his phone number…_

It was like he was still trapped in the head of that scared, little boy at his old high school. Small, and nervous, and afraid that if he took a chance and tried to show people who he really was, they would kick him to curb in disgust. Frustrating as it was, he was so scared to make any kind of move that he just decided to accept that this was his lot for now. Maybe one day, but for now, he figured he would have to get used to being alone.

“Yeah… But it’s more complicated than that, Sam.” He rolled onto his side and glared at the back of the sofa. “I can’t just waltz into the studio and tongue him in front of the whole class.”

“No, but there are _other ways_ to let people know that you’re into them, too. It’s all about being subtle. You’re an actor. You have a great body. It's a _yoga class_ , for God's sake. If there was ever a chance to try and catch a hot guy's attention, this is it! Just figure out a way to send him the signal without straight-up telling him you’re into him.”

Blaine blinked. “... I guess I could, yeah. That’s not a bad idea.” _Damn it. Trust Sam to find a way to help him that might actually work out._

“It’s just the basic rules of human interaction, Blainers.” He rolled his eyes. “But since you’re rubbing up my ego, I guess I’ll take credit for it this time.” Sam grinned and ruffled his curls, making him whine and bat his arm away.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t flatter yourself.” He grumbled, offering him a small smile in return as he felt the redness crawling back up his cheeks. “Um, anyway, enough of that. What do you wanna do for dinner?”

“Actually, I already cooked for us.” Sam said, looking smugly proud. “Thought I’d start pulling my weight in the kitchen a little more.”

Blaine blanched. Oh, no. Going on past history, all of Sam’s culinary experiments (to call them recipes would insinuate the final product was edible) usually ended in either stomach flu or small-scale house fires. “Oh. You didn’t have to do that.”

“Trust me, it’s the least I can do. You’re gonna love this one- I went to the farmer’s market and found these _huge_ squash, I'm talking the size of my head, and I filled them with-”

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

“... That was the smoke alarm, wasn’t it?”

Blaine grimaced, nodding with his hands over his ears. Sam sighed defeatedly.

“Great… I’ll go and rescue whatever smouldering remains are left in the oven, and you order pizza. Deal?”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> The next chapter should be out soon! It's gonna be a funny one, too. Will Blaine take Sam's advice a liiiittle too far? Who knows... ;)


End file.
